Chibi Hiruma
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Normal day at Deimon, the football team finishes practice, hits the showers. The Captain of the team, Yoichi Hiruma, suddenly turns into a chibi! The person that does this has an important reason to do so. Will they grow a relationship or go their separate ways? HirumaxOC DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ES21
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

After hours of football practice for the Christmas Bowl, the team goes to take a nice relaxing shower. The captain, Yoichi Hiruma, goes to take his shower in the club house (likes taking his showers alone).

He steps into the shower room. He starts taking off his clothes *wink wink*. He gets inside the shower and starts setting the water. Cause by the cold water touching his pale sensitive skin, he let out a girl-like scream. He blushes, looks around to see if anyone heard that 'F*cking shower' he thought.

While he was taking his shower, he noticed that he felt something weird. Like a shrinking feeling. When he was done with his shower, he turns the water off and gets out. He walks to the mirrors to get his clothes. And when he got there, he also noticed that everything around looked…BIGGER. 'The f*ck is going on?'

He got his clothes on, and he noticed that his clothes were a little BIG on him. 'The f*ck?' he went to the mirrors &wipes the fog off so he can see himself. He wasn't sure if he was going completely crazy or it was the mirrors tricking him. Because what he saw in front of him was his CHIBI SELF. "WTF?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yoichi Hiruma, "The Commander of HELL", IS NOW A CHIBI. "WTF?!" Musashi, Kurita, & Doburoku ran to the shower room where Hiruma was. "Hiruma!" The 3 men clears the fog in the room &feels very awkward when they see Hiruma, the tall demon as they all know, is now a chibi.

"Hiruma?"

"WTF HAPPENED TO ME?! DID YOU F*CKING IDIOTS DO THIS TO ME?!"He takes out a pistol out of nowhere and points it at them.

"What do you mean, Hiruma?"

"We didn't do it"

"This is in the work of Magic"  
"Magic?"  
"What? Like f*cking fairies & f*cking pixie dust?"

"Not exactly but you're close"

"Do you know what happened to Hiruma, Sensei?"

"He has been chibified, meaning someone has put a spell on him"

"A spell?"

"Whoever the f*ck it is, THEY'RE GOING TO F*CKING DIE!" He stomped violently, the tripped & fell on his butt. (I know, KAWAII!)

"Is it a joke?"

"No, from what I'm feeling around Hiruma, it's no joke"

"So, what is it then?"  
"Hmm" Doburoku walked up to chibi Hiruma. In a circle, he walked around him. Then he noticed something on Hiruma's chest. He ripped the fabric off Hiruma's chest.

"WTF?!"

"SENESI?!"

He knew it. He sees a mark of Magic alright. But wasn't sure who's mark belongs it to.

"Just as I thought"  
"What?"

"The person that cast the spell on Hiruma left a mark on him"  
"The f*ck?" Hiruma tries to rub the mark off, no luck.

"It won't work, only the person who cast the spell can remove it"

"F*ck then let's go search the b stard & get him to remove it"

"That might be difficult, I know every mark of Magic but I never seen this one"

"Can't we look it up online & search it that way?" Mamori & the others were standing in front of the door way.

"We could, but I doubt it would show"

"Oh..."

"Come on Hiruma, get dressed"

"Don't f*cking tell me what to f*cking do f*cking old man"  
"Geez, what a foul-mouth..."


	3. Chapter 3

In hours of searching of the mark, no luck.

"WTF ARE YOU STILL F*CKING HERE?!"  
"We all want to help you, Yo-nii"

"The more the merrier, Hiruma"

"Tch, whatever"  
"Are you getting anything?"

"Nothing, not even in the books from the library either"

"Nothing"

"How are we going to find this person if we can't find ANYTHING about this stuff"  
"We just need to dig deeper"

"Huh?"

"HUUH?"

"HAAAAAUUUH?"  
"WTF are you f*cking talking about f*cking trainer?"  
"I mean that we need to find the right people to help us"  
"How?"

"With this". Doburoku grabs his cell phone, dials a number, & waits. The others were a bit confused.

"What are you doing, f*cking trainer?"  
"Calling old friends to see if they know the mark"  
"Do they?"  
"Patience". A few minutes of silence.

"Okay, thank you"  
"Well?"

"The ministers of Magic knows this mark & who it belongs it too"

"GREAT MAX! So who is it?"  
"Where can we find this person?"

"Well, that's the hard part; this person is moving all over the place. But I'll ask where we can find her" He dials again.

"Her?"  
"So it's a girl?"  
"The majority of the Magic users are female but the male population are rising."  
"SO A F*CKING CHICK DID THIS TO ME?!"  
"We don't know if she did it on purpose or it's an accident, Hiruma-san"

"Tch" Another moment of silence while Doburoku was on the phone again.

"Well?"

"She's nearby the club house"

"Hm... if we want her to come to us, we should set up a trap for her"

"Good Job Mamo-oneechan!"

"But how are we going to do that?"  
"Hiruma-kun"

"?"

The team had an evil face, even Sena (that's saying something) & hovered over Hiruma.

"WTF are you all f*cking staring at?" Everyone pounces on him.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Everyone was outside; Hiruma was tied up on a chair.

"LET ME F*CKING GO!"  
"We need you there so she can come, so sh!"  
"Tch!" 5 minutes has passed.

"She isn't coming"

"She will come…LOOK!" Everyone was hiding behind the trees.

A dark figure came out of the forest. It floated over to Hiruma. He stayed quiet, didn't want to scare her off. She went closer to him & cupped his face with her hands.

"Yoichi…"  
"How do you know my name?"He couldn't help but was having the weirdest feeling about this girl, a warming feeling, maybe… a LOVING feeling about her. She giggled. "Silly Yoichi, everyone in the whole world knows you…but…" Her face was a few inches away from his. "I want to know MORE…"She kisses him. His eyes widens as her chocolate colored lips were touching his. He blushes. She breaks the kiss & giggles. "You're lips are absolutely delicious! I want MORE…"

Before she could do anything else, the trap sprung into action. Ropes were flying in the air, holding her arms & legs apart. "WHAT?!" the HA-HA Brothers were holding her down. "LET ME GO!" Doburoku walked up to the girl, removing her hood. Releasing VERY long black hair into the wind. Showing her brown kawaii face.

"So tell us who are you & why you turned Hiruma into a chibi"

"I'll tell you, I'll talk, if you can let me go, you're hurting me" He nodded, signaling the 3 "Brothers" to let her go. She flew to the sky, fixing her hair.

"I'm Jennifer Myth, AKA 'The Black Ruby', I'm an apprentice to my Mentor, Lord Darko Flames. He sent me to do an important mission"

"Mission?"  
"Yes, the Magic users are in a deadly season, every 4 years, the powerful Magic users are sent to protect a SPECIFIC individual until the season is over. Evil demons & other deadly supernatural creature come to this world to take humans back to their worlds & do –shivers- VERY horrible things, & the humans never come back. So to protect the humans, we need to change them into something else, mostly animals & chibis. Since those nasty creatures can only track humans by scent. –GASP- & I was sent to protect this cutie!" She cuts Hiruma loose & hugs him.

"LET ME F*CKING GO!"  
"Sorry cutie, I can't"  
"WHY THE F*CK NOT?!"

"Because Yoichi, some evil demons can STILL find you EVEN they can't find through scent. The ministers have been talking about YOU for MONTHS! saying you're the most troublesome one out there, so I'm here t protect"  
"tch"  
"So, you turned Hiruma-kun into a chibi to protect him?"  
"Correct! & besides, ISN'T HE CUTE AS A CHIBI?! SO KAWAII!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Jennifer!"A tall man with long white hair flies to Jennifer.

"DARKO!" She drops Hiruma & bows.

"What on earth are you doing? I thought I sent you-"  
"On an important mission BLAHBLAHBLAH! I KNOW! & I am!"  
"Really? So where is he?" She grabs Hiruma & puts him in Darko's face.

"Wait, is this…?"

"Yes! It is! Yoichi Hiruma!"  
"Yo"

"Jennifer, I thought I assigned you to another person"

"But I want Yoichi!" She squeezes Hiruma into her A cup chest, he blushes.

"Jennifer, you can't do that"

"TOO LATE! I traded with Gary, he didn't mind"

"You still can't do that" She sticks her tongue at him, he sighed.

"Oh well, what's done is done"

" YAY!" She squeezes Hiruma more into her chest, he gets a nosebleed.

"You better take very good care of him, you hear me young lady?"

"Yes Sir! See? No evil monsters tried taking him away". Darko chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you soon take care"

"You too sir" He kisses her cheek. Hiruma got pissed by that. Darko flew away.

"Come on Yoichi, I hope you're hungry". His stomach growled, she giggles.

"I hope you like meat with rice! It's my favorite!"Everyone followed Jennifer & Chibi Hiruma into the club house. Since she was making dinner for Yoichi, might as while make dinner for everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said as they dig in their food and eat. Jennifer didn't make anything for her because she wasn't hungry. She was watching Hiruma eating the food she made for him. He was so kawaii! She smiled at him.

"MORE!... More please" said Hiruma with food on his face.

"MORE PLEASE!" everyone shouted.

Jennifer giggled as she sees everyone having pieces of food on their faces. After everyone was finish eating, they went home. Leaving Jennifer, Musashi, Kurita, Hiruma, & Doburoku alone at the club house. There were some rooms for some of the teammates to sleep in. Hiruma and Jennifer shared a room while the others had separate rooms. Hiruma was ready to go to bed while Jennifer was sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Why the f*ck are you sitting there?" Asked Hiruma

"Why not? I don't mind" said Jennifer

"No, come here" demanded Hiruma. Knowing she didn't really had an option; she got up from the chair & laid flat on the bed.

"Happy?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes~ There~" said a smirking Hiruma as he got on top of Jennifer and started kissing her neck

"Y-Y-Yoichi?!" shouted a shocked Jennifer as she got Hiruma off her and sat up.

"WTF is wrong with you? I thought you like me" said Hiruma

"I...I rather wait than do it now" whispered Jennifer.

"Oh…k" said Hiruma as he covered himself with the blanket. Jennifer turned to see Hiruma with his back facing her. She went up to him & kissed his cheek

"Night Yoichi"

"Night"


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm clock rings at 6am in the morning. Hiruma flinches and turns around to turn off the annoying clock. He pulls the covers over his head, away from the sun. He opens his eyes to see Jennifer sleeping next to him. Her scent was so delicious you can taste it. Her gentle breathing was so kawaii. He smiles gently. He looked at his lips; they looked so good to eat. He licked his lips and moved closer to her. He closed his eyes as he moves closer. She got up & yawns suddenly, leaving him startled.  
"Good Morning Yoichi~ huh?"

She sees Hiruma startled.

"You okay Yoichi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah"  
"What do you want for breakfast?" she says as she gets dressed

"A-Anything is fine"

'She didn't notice that I tried to kiss her' he sighed.

'I can't believe that he tried to kiss me in my sleep! That…naughty little chibi!'

"Okay get dressed Yoichi, come over when you're done"

"K!"

Jennifer flies to the kitchen/dining room, seeing Musashi, Kurita, Doburoku, smiling.

"Why are you guys here?"

"You really think that you can take care of Hiruma-kun by yourself, did you?" asked Doburoku

She blushes.

"N-No!"

"We just help you, until this season is over" stated Musashi

"Yeah! We already made breakfast TA-DA!" cheered Kurita

There are hash browns, sausage, bacon, eggs (scrambled), toast, bagels, and orange juice.

"WOW! This looks good!" cheered Jennifer as she eats.

"Thanks, where's Hiruma?"

"Getting ready, why is he talking to-"  
"Don't panic, I'm here!" shouted Hiruma, walking over the kitchen. Wearing his usual black shirt & pants.

"AAAWW! SO KAWAII!" screamed Jennifer

"Yeah Yeah, Let's eat I'm starving" stated Hiruma, starts eating

The football team goes to practice afterschool. Even though Hiruma was a chibi, doesn't mean he can't rule the school.

"RUN FASTER WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" shouted Hiruma, using a microphone.

"I can't believe that Hiruma-san is a chibi" whispered Sena

"Yes, but not for long until Jennifer-chan can turn him back to normal" stated Yuki.

"I hope she'll keep him like that forever" whined Monta

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!"

"EEEAAAIII"  
"Geez"  
"You shouldn't be shouting so much, you can get a sore throat" stated Jennifer

"I'll yell what and whenever I can yell"

"Don't complain to me that you get a sore throat"

"Tch….Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

He lies on Jennifer's lap, she blushes lightly.

"I never realized..."

"Huh?"  
"That you are…"

"?"  
"B-"

"Hiruma, come over and practice!" shouted Musashi

"Tch! F*cking old man, hold that thought"

Hiruma walks over to the others, back to train.

Jennifer sensed something going to attack Hiruma. She got up and flies to push him out of the way. A demon appeared.

"Why did you-?!"

"Does that answer your question?" She says as flies to Doburoku.

"Take care of him, I'll deal with the demon" Jennifer flies to the demon above. She pulls out two long matching black pistols and starts shooting. The demon groans of pain. The pistols combined into a huge sword and stab the demon in the heart. The demon roars and falls. Jennifer sighs. Everyone stares at her in amazement.

"Wow…" whispered Yuki.

"That was… amazing" whispered Sena

Jennifer flies to the others.  
"Is Yoichi okay?" she asks

"Yes he's fine" replied Mamori

"Good"  
"Is that what you do? Every day?" Asked Musashi

"…yes, but much more worse and gruesome than that" she whispered softly

Hiruma looks at her, never knowing that she has to deal with that every day, at a young age.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months passed, the people from the Magic district were discussing and being busy from the season. A group of young wizards and witches were training to become strong.

"UGH! Why are we here again?" complained a witch

"Uh. To become strong?" replied another witch

"Right! But we've been doing the same thing over and over! They don't want us to leave!"  
"Really?"

"That's not true, they just think we're not ready" stated a wizard

"Yeah it's called patience" added another wizard

"Tch! Whatever! I want to be powerful! But where can I get that power?"

"You can use the Amulet of Power"

The Amulet of Power is a amulet of uncontrollable power, literally uncontrollable, but no one listens. The young witch's (age 10) twinkles.  
"I'm getting that amulet if it's the last thing I do!" she says as she flies to it and puts it on

"Jaaku Majo (wicked witch) stop!"

"Never!" She laughs manically as a black aura appears around her.

"This…this power…its amazing! Heh Heh...hm..."

She floats to the Wall of Fame; she stares at a photo of Jennifer Myth 'The Black Ruby'

"'The Black Ruby'? Jennifer Myth? Heh sounds like a treat! ~"  
She laughs again and blasts a black lightening in the wall, leaving a hole and flies away/

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her that"  
"Ya think?"


	6. Chapter 6

"We have to warn Mistress Myth!" said Hiro Naito (Hero Knight)

"Right!" replied Kawaii On'nanoko (Cute Girl) & Tatakai Otoko (I forgot xP)  
they grabbed their brooms, left a note, and flew after Jaaku Majo. Darko Flames comes out of the infirmary looking for the trainees but only find a note from them.

"What is it sir?" asked his assistant

"They went to warn Jennifer that Jaaku Majo is coming for her, I need to go and protect them"  
"What about you? You are hurt sir"

He places his hand on his stomach, which was bandaged up.

"I'm fine, I'll managed, I'll be back with them"  
Darko got his broom and flies off.  
"I hope you are sir…"


	7. Chapter 7

Jaaku Majo flies in the skies, smirking.

"Oh! ~ I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me, Jaaku Majo! the youngest powerful witch in the world!"  
She laughs manically. She senses Jennifer down below.

"OHOHOHO! ~ found you! ~"

She dives to the ground, leaving a crater in the earth. Jennifer walks up to the crater.

"Musashi, take Yoichi"

"Right!" he says as he picks up Hiruma and runs inside the building with the others.

Jaaku Majo laughs.

"Jennifer Myth"  
"That is I, and you are?"  
"I'm Jaaku Majo, the youngest powerful witch"  
"Sure you are"  
"Yes I am! I'm wearing the Amulet of Power!"  
"You really shouldn't be wearing that and why are you here?"  
"To destroy you! So I can be the only youngest powerful witch in the world!" she said as she blasts black magic balls at Jennifer, she dodges them.

"DIE!' she screams as she continues blasts her.

"Mistress Myth oh we're too late"

"Ya think? You shouldn't be here; it's too dangerous"  
"Bu-"

"Don't disobey any order, go"  
"Yes- Master Flames?" He flies over.

"Jennifer! Oh good you know"  
"apparently, go take them away Darko, I can handle her"

"No, she's wearing the Amulet of Power, I'll deal with her, and you go"

"I'm not leaving you here, you're hurt"  
"I'm fine, you go"  
"I'm not leaving your side Darko!" she shouted, he sighed deeply

"Fine, I'm counting this as an exam"  
"If I get a good grade, I get candy later?"  
"Deal"


	8. Chapter 8

"Heh Heh, now I can kill the youngest witch and master! ~ they both can die together!"

Jennifer and Darko take their fighting stance. Jaaku Majo summons demons from the other worlds.

"How could you summon the demons here?!" asked Darko

"Why? ~ So I can control them to kill you! ~"  
"Tch, she's definitely gone" stated Jennifer

"Yes, at least you weren't that crazy" stated Darko

"Hey!" Jennifer blushes  
Darko laughs

"All aside, let's take her down"

"Right!"

Darko and Jennifer destroy demons left and right. Jaaku growled.

"How can you miss them?! GET THEM!" she screams.

She sees Hiruma in a distance, she smirks. She dives in and scoops him up.

"LET ME F*CKING GO, YOU F*CKING PSYCHO!"

"Heh Heh, no! Look Jennifer! ~ look what I have! ~" she says as she licks Hiruma's cheek. He wipes it off and slaps her, she drops him.

"Yoichi! gotcha!" Jennifer flies and scoops him.

Jaaku noticed Jennifer was away from Darko, all alone, injured. She smirks and blasts a lightening spell on his stomach.

"AAARRRGGHH!"  
"DARKO!"

He falls on the floor. Jennifer puts Yoichi down and flies to him.

"Darko! Darko!"  
"Jen..."

"I…I know this day would come..."  
"Shut up! You'll be fine! I'll heal you!"  
"No, not this time…"  
"I can!"  
Darko places his hand on hers, she tears up.

"Jen...protect them….protect yourself…leave me"  
"No! I'm not leaving you here, YOU'LL BE FINE!"

"Don't disobey…my orders"  
"D-Daddy?"  
"Jen...I love you…and"

"Keep fighting… keep living… for you… for us….my chocolate drop..."  
his hand loosened his grip, she shuts her eyes. Crying.

"NNNOOOO! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UPO DAMNIT! DON'T KID WITH ME! DAD! DADDY!"

Jaaku laughs behind them.

"AW! ~ Did I kill him? Oh! ~ I did! ~ HAHAHA!~ Priceless!~"

Jennifer breathes deeply, flashbacks of Darko and her together going fast. Her eyes widened as she shakes badly. A powerful black aura appeared. She flashes a psycho killer look at Jaaku, she backs up.

"He…He was my mentor…my friend…my father… and YOU F*CKING KILLED HIM! RRRAAAAAA!" She screamed.

Jennifer launches herself to Jaaku. Biting, scratching, punching, ripping, and breaking her.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Jaaku screams in pain.

"Jennifer Myth Flames! Stop!"

She looks behind her to see Darko's twin brother, Light Flames.

"Stop this Jennifer"  
"Light..?"  
He hugged her from behind, getting her off of Jaaku, bleeding everywhere and ripped hair and clothes.

"This isn't like you, Jennifer, you're not the little girl that you were years ago, you're different from her, you need to stop"  
"But! But! She!"  
"I know, but we'll soon meet daddy in time, you know?"  
She nods

"Good girl, besides, you have a mission to do and you're scaring them, look"

She looks at the others, scared. & she looks at her hands, covered with blood. She cries and sobs.

"I think you need a timeout young lady" he said as he uses his magic to removes the Amulet of Power from Jaaku's neck and putting her in a cell back in HQ.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. And you young man" he said as he use magic to turn Hiruma back to normal.

"We'll be back until she's back to normal, later" He leaves with Jen in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was attended to the funeral of Darko D. Flames. Everyone was in black, even Light.

"We are here to remember a great man, a wonderful father, powerful wizard, a great mentor, an amazing son. Darko David Flames. We'll forever remember, never forget."

The coffin floats down into the hole as people throws/places flowers on it. After that, everyone left, except Jennifer & Light. She walks up to the Tombstone.

Darko David Flames

A Great Man, Wonderful Father, Powerful Wizard, Great Mentor, Amazing Son

Forever Remember, Never Forget

July 15 1980 - December 15 2014

She places a rose next to it. She and Light kneels down, closed their eyes.

"Father…I'll see you again, soon. I'll never forget you, I love you. I'll fight and live for us"  
"Brother, I'll see you again, soon. I'll never forget you, I love you. I'll protect Jennifer and love her for both of us, and raise her up like we both wanted."

They got up and flew away. Crying.


	10. Chapter 10

The Story between Jennifer, Darko, & Light

* * *

Darko & Light Flames were working in the Magic District at the age of 17. They had a mission of protecting civilians from an unknown monster. They both went and found out the civilians were the demons from the other world attacking a little girl, who was killing the demons in a cannibal way. They couldn't kill the girl so they took her in as their own. She had unknown magical powers, so they trained her themselves. They named her Jennifer Myth Flames from her interest of mythology and the name Jennifer. She sees Darko as the father (manly and acts more like a man) & Light as the mother (feminine and acts motherly). They both raised her by themselves (sort of, had help by their parents and friends).

Later on between Hiruma & Jennifer

* * *

Jennifer went back to see Hiruma again a few months later after the season. They went on dating, being together for 2 years and got married. Later on, settled down with a family of their own. Twins, a boy & girl. Gwen Hiruma & Troy Hiruma.


End file.
